Ocelot
|previous affiliation = |profession = Criminal |previous profession = Anti-hero |base = New York |relatives = Unknown |mentor = Blue Tiger |powers = Supernatural Luck Enhanced Healing Enhanced Agility Enhanced Speed Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Strength Enhanced Stamina Insulated Body Enhanced Senses Super Endurance Superior Finesse |weaknesses = Blindness Low Mental Resistance Infertility |equipment = Ocelot's Power Suit |first = |voice = }} Katherine Bishop now known as the super villain "Ocelot" is a former escape test subject who escaped from the government a few years ago. Ocelot originally volunteered as a test subject for the project "M.U.T.A.T.E" which was designed to give ordinary humans super powers so that the government may use them to fend of rogues and control other superheroes. Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Powers *'Supernatural Luck': Ocelot is imbued with a huge amount of luck, which she has no apparent control over and hence is 9/10 times "lucky". Nothing truly bad ever happens to her, in fact, when her super sight was lost, all of her enhanced senses were further heightened and a man even helped her escape. All of her witnesses have a positive attitude towards and she uses this to her advantage. Her luck has caused her love life, professional life and financial life much more easier than others. She also has a greater chance of hitting jackpot or bulls-eye compared to others, superhuman or not. *'M.U.T.A.T.E Physiology': As a successful M.U.T.A.T.E. experiment, Ocelot possesses all of the powers and abilities that are desirable and all of her negative characteristics were removed by the program. **'Enhanced Senses': Ocelot has proven to have a superhuman olfactory senses. Her sense of smell is in fact much more superior to that of an ordinary house cat. Her sense of taste and smell border on superhuman level and even enables her to pick up pheromones. Her sight was also enhanced, giving her an enhanced night and peripheral vision. However, she lost her vision completely while trying to escape, thus making her effectively blind. She also has somewhat enhanced sense of hearing and equilibrium. **'Enhanced Healing': Ocelot's natural healing capabilities are slightly above the highest levels of human potential. Her clot formation time is faster and her WBC's fight off microbes, infections, diseases, disorders, wounds better and faster. **'Exceptional Tolerance For Pain': Ocelot is much more enduring and her tolerance for pain and fatigue border on superhuman level. **'Enhanced Stamina': Ocelot's body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in her blood, allowing her to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than a normal human. **'Peak-Human Durability': Ocelot has slightly denser bones and muscles, this effectively makes her more durable than the normal human. While she can take punishment and survive impacts, a normal human won't, her durability is not superhuman in real sense. She is just more resistant to blunt force and impacts than normal humans but sharp weaponry have the same effect on her as on any other human being. ***'Insulated Body': Ocelot is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold. **'Enhanced Strength': Ocelot's strength is enhanced to the point where she can lift 850 lbs without stressing her muscles. However, her upper limits have been said to be around 1000-1050 lbs. **'Enhanced Speed': Ocelot is able to run and move at speeds superior to human athletes and even the animal she based her name on (Ocelot). She can move, run and react at the speed of 41 mph (while an ocelot can run and react at the speed of 38 mph). ***'Enhanced Reflexes': Her reaction speed is 41 mph (66 kmph) which makes it possible for her to avoid and dodge most attacks and sometimes, gunshots. ***'Enhanced Agility': Ocelot's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superior Finesse': Ocelot can use all of her acquired skills to the highest potential, humanly possible. This means, she works with maximum efficiency and her chances of making errors are substantially less than that of a human. Anything and everything she does, have great control and finesse. Abilities *'Skilled Artist': Even though, she was a skillful professional sketch artist and poetess, her skills were further enhanced as a result of her powers (finesse and luck). She is an amazing craftsman who can build just about anything innovative and decorative. *'Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Ocelot is an incredibly skilled martial artist, Ocelot's has been able to best Theseus and Crimson Archer at the same time, two expert martial artist on three different occasions. She is hinted to have a rough childhood which consisted of nothing but training and perfecting her mind and body. Despite her skill, her most dangerous attribute is his superhuman level proficiency and precision with her techniques. Also, her enhanced speed and agility plays a vital role in her hand to hand combat skills. Her fighting style blends Muay Thai, Capoeira Regional, Judo, Sambo, American Kenpo and many more. According to A.R.G.U.S she was groomed from her birth to be the ultimate warrior. She also has stalemated with The Mist once and once even managed to knock her unconscious. After losing her vision, Ocelot taught herself to fight blind. *'Weaponry': She is also skilled with numerous weapons including firearms, swords and especially with knives. **'Expert Swordsman': She is trained in sword play, with uncanny agility and is considered one of the most agile swordsman the U.S. Government has even known. *'Proficient Gymnast': Ocelot since her childhood has been very athletic and her legs along with rest of her lower body is very strong and flexible, allowing her to jump very high without effort, this coupled with her gymnastic skills make her a very competent aerialist and a very hard to hit fighter. Weakness *'Blindness': *'Low Mental Resistance': *'Infertility': Trivia * She took on the mantle of "Ocelot" as a homage to the original Ocelot, who was Blue Tiger's side-kick. **She confirms that she was inspired by the tales of Blue Tiger to become a cat themed super villain. Category:Member of Spectre's Rogue Gallery